Khommite
Khommite Species data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Ultimate Alien Anthology counterpart). Khommites are a Species of clones created from a race that stopped developing over a thousand years ago. At that time, the Khommites believed that their civilization had reached its apex, and no further improvement was possible. Rather than risk the degeneration of their supposedly perfect culture, they decided to ensure nothing ever changed. Cloning eventually replaced live births entirely. Since the existing balance of professions was considered ideal, each clone would take over the duties of its predecessor. Absolute conformity resulted. Cities were laid out on grids, and buildings were built in boxlike shapes. If something began to suffer the ravages of wear and tear, it was replaced with a perfect replica. Creativity and free thought became undesirable, and eventually foreign. The highly organized way of life on Khomm changed when a Khommite named Dorsk 81 discovered they were capable of sensing The Force. When they left their world to study at Master Skywalker's academy, other Khommites considered them a borderline lunatic. They fully expected them to eventually return to their old duties, but Dorsk 81 had other plans. The Khommite homeworld was later attacked by a fleet of powerful Imperial ships and suffered massive destruction. After such a powerful blow to their carefully ordered society, many Khommites reconsidered the benefits of pure conformity without innovation. Since then, a few have left Khomm to follow the example of Dorsk 81. Khommite Characteristics Personality: Among Khommites, conformity is more important than creativity. Consequently, Khommites are usually intelligent yet narrow-minded; most of them are set in their ways and not very innovative or imaginative. Physical Description: Khommites are a hairless Species of Near-Humans that stand between 1.2 and 2 meters tall. Small ridges run across the top of a Khommite's head. Age Groups: Khommites age at the following stages: Homeworld: Khomm, a pale green planet in The Deep Core. Languages: Khommites speak and read Basic. Example Names: Brell 142, Dorsk 81, Edor 76, Kaell 116, Kiros 65, Rosk 102, Sestra 49, Telsa 89. Adventurers: Few Khommites manifest a desire to leave their structured, orderly society. Those who heed the call of adventure begin as Nobles, Scouts, or Soldiers. Khommite Species Traits Khommites share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: All Khommites receive a +2 bonus to both their Constitution and Intelligence, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Wisdom. Khommites are healthy and structured, but also stubborn and close-minded. * Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Khommites have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: Khommites have a base speed of 6 squares. * Clone: Each Khommite represents generations of perfection in one particular field. Each one is the end of a long chain of identical Khommite clones that share the same traits. ** Khommite Scouts and Soldiers gain the Weapon Focus Feat as a bonus Feat. ** Khommite Nobles, Scoundrels, and Technicians gain the Skill Focus Feat as a bonus Feat. ** A Khommite that chooses to Multiclass does not gain a Multiclass Feat as normal. * Automatic Languages: All Khommites can speak, read, and write Basic. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Khommites